


Bed Time

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happily Married, NSFW, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its time for bed, but who said anything about sleeping?I dont own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.





	Bed Time

Jacob watched you get ready for bed, his head propped up on his elbow.

“You are coming to bed in way too much clothing my love” Jacob teased.

You turned to him and smirked. 

“I could come to bed in just a thong and you would think I was overdressed. Besides not everyone sleeps naked like you do”

“Fair enough” he said “Though one has to admit, it makes it much easier for when I’m not exactly ready to sleep.”

You shut the vanity light off and climb onto the bed.

“It does, I’ll grant you that. But then I wouldn’t get to feel those wonderful fingers of yours as you slip my knickers off.

“Speaking of knickers love...” as he slips his hands underneath your nightgown only to realize that there were none”

“None tonight I see. So how again will this work?” he asked as his hands wandered between your legs.

You reach bellow and guide one of his hands up higher.

“You’ll just have to improvise tonight Mr. Frye”

“And so I shall, my love” he purred as he slipped two fingers inside of you. His thumb quickly found your clit and he rubbed you slowly, not wanting things to go to fast.  
Jacob delighted in hearing you whimper and moan as his hand continued to work. As one slowly drove you to the edge, the other found itself stroking his manhood in time with his movements. He knew you would want him to go faster, but he enjoyed tormenting you in this way. Jacob was never one to have things be over too quickly.

As you came closer to the edge, Jacob slowly increased his pace. His other hand left his cock and made its way to your breasts, alternating between rubbing them and pulling on your nipples, knowing that you delighted in that. All these things together were too much and you came all over his fingers.  
You slowly collapsed on the bed, feeling flushed and limbs like rubber. As you watched Jacob adjust, you saw him slowly suck your juices off of his fingers as if it were a rare delicacy and you noticed that his manhood was still rock hard. You had been so lost in the pleasure of it all you hadn’t realized that he had denied his own. And he wasn’t done with you yet.

Jacob slowly flipped you over and pulled both your hands behind your back. Grabbing one of his neckties from the dresser, he bound your hands together. Once restrained, he climbed back on top and slowly slid himself inside you. The feel of his lips and his breath at your ear served to arouse you even more.  
“Who’s a naughty girl, you are” he said as he began.  
Jacob re-adjusted himself and you and quickly found his rhythm. As he plunged himself into you over and over, he let his hands roam free over you. The high from your first orgasm hadn’t left your body and to feel his touch all over only made things much more powerful. Every part of you was in overdrive and all you could do was surrender to it. 

You turned your head to watch him. With each movement, Jacob became a man possessed. His eyes seemed to go dark and each moan and growl seemed to become more animal like. Wanting to return the favor, you focused as hard as you could and willed your muscles inside your womanhood to become tighter. Knowing it would feel like a soft glove around him and it would feel for you as if he were fucking you harder, you concentrated and held fast.  
Jacob immediately registered your movements and knew what was to come next. Knowing now he could no longer hold everything back, he sped up. As he grew closer to his edge, he threw himself back over you and held onto you tightly. 

Knowing his pleasure was in time with yours, Jacob whispered in your ear “Come for me, love. Come over all of me”. With those words, all control was lost and you came for him, much stronger than before. All over every inch of his manhood. Mere seconds later, Jacob climaxed himself and collapsed next to you. He had just enough energy left to pull you into his arms.  
“Good Night Mrs. Frye” he whispered as he quickly fell asleep. “Good Night Mr. Frye” you replied and soon followed suit. Tonight was a good night for all.


End file.
